Life being a Demi god
by Xx Dark Hunter Petra xX
Summary: it's about my Sirena J . Nicholas -The Alpha and Ome., Dylin and Sapphire - Geekfrek ,Luna- ,Max-The Silent Book-reader, Derain ,Jay-, Osawld- River, Rory-Cassiopia5, Denise -uzai sagi these chars don't belong to me they belong to my best friends who rpg with me :)
1. coming back to my old life

It was the year after the battle with the titans and the other gods and I died wondering where my life went and why I even bother to step in front of that dumb sword? Oh, hey sorry I'm Sirena Grace Jackson yes, I know what you are all thinking no, I'm not even related to Sally Percy, mom we just got the same last name weird huh? Well here is my story how I found out who I really was would you like to hear it? Yes cool here we go.

OK well it was the first day of summer and I was back to life and hanging out with Nico and his best friend Max. They are one of a kind I tell ya well I was still died just talking to them when I heard my mom talking to Nico about being me back to life can you do that? So Nico came up to me and told me it wasn't my time be time really come on! it took my mother a year to tell him this wow mom good job !* sighs* well when Nico brought me back to live I was laying in the middle of the came. All I can hear was is she all right and who is she? I opened my eyes and saw Dylin standing right beside me " Dylin !" I said, now hugging my best friend. Dylin pushed me away from him with a frown" Hey Si I thought you died," he told me, with a cold look on his face. I just looked at him with a frown. Then looked around the camp to see if Sapphire was there" Where is Sapphire Dil?" I asked, now slowly getting up from where I was . Dylin sighs then pointed at his cabin. I nodded and walked to his cabin" Sapphire are there?" I asked, now coming into Dylin's cabin and saw a girl laying on Dylin's bunk in full of tears.

Hours went by and I wasn't so sure what was going on but that didn't stop me did it? " Sapphire please don't cry I'm here alive see?" I told her, now holding her in my just looked at me with a blink look on her face before she grabbed me and didn't let go " Oh, Si you back!" She said, with tears rolling down her cheeks. I just held her and let her let everything out. Dylin walks into the cabin and sat next to us" I'm sorry Si I mean I thought you were gone I-I saw you get yourself killed and here you are alive," Dylin said, now looking down at his hands.I looked at him still holding Sapphire in my arms" I know, but Nico told me I needed be here he never told me why thought," I told him, now letting Sapphire go and took Dylin's hand in mine" Dylin I love you and I never meant to hurt you like I did," I told him, now with my own tears rolling down my cheeks. Dylin looks away from me and nods" Yeah, I know si, but I moved on I'm in love with someone else," Dylin told me, still not even looking at me when he said that. I rolled my eyes at him" I know that Dylin I'm not saying I love you like I want to be with you I mean I do, but not in that kind of way you're all ways like a brother to me," I told him, now making him look at me with a smile. Dylin smiles" Oh, OK then I'm fine with that," he told me, now getting up and took Sapphire's hands and left me alone so I can get my thoughts cleared.

It was now night-time and I was wondering around the camp when I saw Percy sword fighting with a dummy so I came behind him with my silver sword close to his back" Ah, my dear Percy I'm so glad to see you here," I told him, with an evil laugh, but a bit joking like. Percy turns around and hugs me " Oh, gods Si I thought I lost you," he told me , now not letting me go. I just let my brother hold me because well he lost me in the battle so I wanted him to know I wasn't a ghost or anything like that. Percy pulled away and looked at me right in the eyes" I'm so glad you are here sis it wasn't the same with out you," Percy told me, now placing his sword next to mine. I laughed" Oh, OK I'll spar with you," I told him, now hitting his sword with mine.


	2. new and old friends

It was the next day and I was still getting used of being back to live and what not and I thought I heard someone calling my name" Hey Si wait up I can't run that fast," the they told, my now coming beside me and I looked at him for a while with a frown" Um I'm sorry, but do I know you?," I asked, still trying to put all the puzzle pieces together. He frowns" Yeah, man it's me Leo the one you um ," he said, now rubbing the back of his neck" Um firs boy it's me Si Leo!" Leo told me, now placing his hand out for me to shake it. I sighed and took his hand" Um sorry but I don't know a lot of people ," I told him, with a frown. Leo backed up a bit to check me out for a while" Oh, Si don't joke around I know you know me!," Leo told me, then saw my face and he made a fist" Oh, I see you're not joking you don't even know who I am that's all right we can like um start all over again right?" Leo told me. I nod and walked away to see what else to do.

I was now sparring with a dummy when Piper came up to me " hey Si how are you feeling," she asked, now watching me hit the dummy with all my might" I'm just fine can everyone stop asking me that please!?" I told her with a growl. Piper backed up a bit" Oh, I'm sorry I just thought to check on you," she told me, now biting on her lip. I just kept on doing what I was not even answering her " Ok well Si when you are ready to talk I'm always here for you," Piper told me, now walking away. I stopped what I was doing and now on my knees and having tears rolling down my cheeks" Father if you are listening please tell me who I am!" I cried out. The wind blow on my face that felt like water and I looked where it came from and there was a man with brown hair that was curly and was wearing a bright-colored top" Oh, my dear daughter you all ready know who you are," the man told me, now coming up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. I placed my head in his arm" Oh, father why have I done bring here!," I said, still hiding my face in his arm. My father smiles" You are here because it wasn't your time Sirena," my father told me, now looking at me then backed up and was back in the water. I was just sitting there with my hands on my face.

Hours went by and everyone, but me was getting read to play a game called catcher the flag" I hate being here!' I told myself, now walking to a tree and sat down watching ever one getting came up and sat next to me" hey si I wonder wondering if you were hungry," she told me, now handing me something. I looked up at her and nod" oh, thanks Anna I am really hungry," now taking a bite of the sandwich . Annabeth smiles and just sat there with me so I wasn't alone watching the others play the game.

It was now time to eat and I wasn't eating because I wasn't really all together just yet to even eat anything. There was a boy talking to his siblings and I could hear them talking about me. I came up to them" Look you can say whatever you want but you need to know this I'm not the kind of girl to mess with ok!?" I told them, with a growl. Travis got up and laughed" Oh, I'm sorry Si I didn't know that you cared so much about what other said about you," he told me, and looked at the other Hermes kids. I rolled my eyes" You think you so funny don't you Stoll!" I told him with a growl, then sat back down at my table with my brother.

The night was now here and everyone was at the camp fire laughing and joking around while I was just sitting there with my arms crossed. A boy with long black hair and green eyes sat down next to me " My I sit here?" the boy asked. I nodded and placed my head on his shoulder and he put his arms around me" Are you all right SI?" the boy asked, now getting worried.I sighed and kept my head on his shoulder" I'll be just fine Nick," I told him, Nick smiles and kept his arm around me while everyone tells stories about their day and tried to see who could get scared by telling scary stores.


	3. new month and a new me

It was three months later when I came back from the dead and I got great friends and I love them . Nicholas was making himself into things and always looks so bored, but I all ways keep him busy no, matter what . Like one time I made him changed into a four-year old oh, gods what a cutie pie when he was like that! Oh, and Luna who is trying to make everyone laugh when she says things but now she is having a hard time so I'm trying my best to make her feel better.

I was sitting in Dylin's cabin trying my best to read, but it was no use and then Dylin came in and sat next to me" Want me to read to you sis?" he asked, with a soft smile on his face. I nod" would you I would love that thank you," I told him, now handing him my book. Dylin read me the book that I found under my bed I'm guessing that someone left it there not so sure about that though. then Sapphire came in with a frown on her face I look up from the book" What's wrong Sapph?," I asked, now pulling the book away from Dylin. Sapphire started to cry and just held her while I got up and left them be alone. I was now wondering the camp being bored.

Now it was around the time everyone had to eat and I was hungry and Percy watched me eat like a pig " What?" I asked, with a full mouth. Percy sighs" Are you feeling all right because this isn't like you at all sis," Percy told me, with a frown.I just kept on eating my food like no, tomorrow " I haven't had anything to eat big brother sorry ," I lied, and whips my mouth and got up and place my left overs to the gods" thanks dad I love you," I Prayed . I sat down at the beach and watched the waves and the moon shine it was so pretty out. Then a man came and sat next to me and put his arms around me " Hey love how are you feeling?" the man asked, I closed my eyes with a smile" I'm doing all right thanks for asking," I told him, now taking his hand and locks our fingers together. He lift me up and carries me back to his cabin " Oh, I'm not tired Thantos " I told him, now wanting be put down, but he didn't let me down until I was now on his bed. I watched him make me something like a smoothie " Hey this is better for them," he told me, now handing me the drink.

The next day I was wide awake looking out of the window " Being married to a god is so weird," I told myself trying to let Thanaius sleep. I didn't know what to do, but wonder off in the wonder with my hell-hound who loves to follow me like crazy and hitting Nico for bring someone else back from the died" Dude stop that boy," I told my hell-hound who was digging a hole. I sat down and watched him play in the dirt when Grover came up skipping like he was happy" Um dude why are you so happy for?" I asked him, with a laugh. Grover stops what he was doing" Oh, sorry si I-I just got done being with Jun," he told me, now sitting down next to me. I shook my head and laughed" Oh Grover you so funny," I told him, petting him on the back. He looks at me with a frown" So how are you feeling?" he asked, now pointing to my stomach. Oh. I'm doing just fine I hate being sick Grover ," I told him, with a frown I had the flu for a while because of all the stress going on.


End file.
